1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a construction machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Construction machines including a lower propelling body, an upper slewing body provided on the lower propelling body, a cab provided on the upper slewing body, and a device such as a boom angle detector arranged in the periphery of the cab are conventionally known (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H8-284206 referred to as “Patent Document 1” hereinafter).
The cab described in Patent Document 1 has a concave portion that is formed by denting a part of a side surface of the cab in an inward direction in order to avoid interference with the device.
As described above, in the construction machine described in Patent Document 1, interference between the cab and the device is avoided by denting a part of a side surface of the cab instead of lifting the entire cab to alter a height position of the cab. Accordingly, an overall height of the construction machine is kept low to meet height restrictions that apply when transporting the construction machine.
However, in the construction machine according to Patent Document 1, the concave portion is formed by denting a part of the side surface of the cab in an inward direction. Therefore, a frame for supporting the side surface (for example, a panel member) of the cab is arranged similarly at a position shifted in an inward direction. Accordingly, there is a problem in that, due to reduced space inside the cab, space for work that is conducted inside the cab during production of the construction machine (for example, an operation for mounting the frame) cannot be effectively secured and workability of the operation declines.
Although sufficient work space can conceivably be secured by designing a control box and other components inside the cab in smaller sizes, this creates problems such that components can no longer be shared with other models and is therefore unfavorable.